Unconfirmed
by scormalfoys
Summary: We're all just trying to live. Here's to scraping by even when you can't tell you are.


"It is far too early for this," Albus said as the Potters walked across the platform, trunks in tow.

"Al, it's nine in the morning," Lily said pointedly.

"Your point?" Albus asked, as he pulled his trolley to a squeaky halt.

Lily ignored him and instead turned to point out the Weasleys who were walking towards them. Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo all trudged towards the Potters, lugging their trunks with them. Hugo stumbled, his toe catched a bump in the concrete, mere meters before reaching the Potters, sending his tawny owl Wembley's cage flying. Lily watched with wide eyes as Hugo cried out, trying to position his arms to catch the cage. Due to Wembley's own attempts to fly, the cage missed Hugo's outstretched arms and fell, instead, into the arms of another boy.

The boy looked up at Hugo and smiled, "I believe this is yours?" he asked.

Hugo nodded and took the cage gratefully, "Yeah, thank you."

Hermione coughed implicatively behind him and Hugo titled his head back up to meet the boy's eyes, "Oh, right, yeah. I'm Hugo."

"I'm Lorcan," said the boy with sepia hair.

"Oh my," Hermione whispered.

"Is he-?" Ron questioned.

"I think so," Harry chimed in.

Hugo's eyes were darting between the three, "What is it?" he asked.

"Hi Lorcan, I'm Ron Weasley, are you Luna Lovegood's son by any chance?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. Good to meet you, Ron Weasley. My father has mentioned you before," Lorcan said.

A man came dodging through the crowd, coming up to place a hand on Lorcan's shoulder. "Ah, the Potters and Weasleys. Truly lovely to see you all again."

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows, "Finally letting the boy come to an actual wizarding school, Rolf?"

"Now, Ginny," Rolf started nervously, "No need to pick fights. I'm just here to see my wonderful son off on his next journey."

"Oh, yeah?" Ginny asked, crossing her arms, "just like you went off on your own journey when he was only two? Like you left your wife alone with two kids and no explanation? Because I really don't see how that wasn't asking for a fight."

"Ginny, there's a whole world out there. I cannot be expected to sit idly by and watch it pass," Rolf argued, scoffing at her.

"Hey, Rolf? Why don't you just help your kid onto the train and leave the platform, yeah?" Harry interrupted.

Rolf Scamander nodded, "Fine. Yes. I will do just that." And then he was gone, tugging Lorcan along with him.

Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders and pressed a kiss into her hair, "He's a dick."

Ginny nodded again his chest, "Yes. Yes he is."

• • • • •

"Rose, where are you?" a voice called through the crowd.

A grin split across Rose's face, she knew exactly who that was, "Over here!" she said, sticking a hand up into the air.

Alice Longbottom burst through the crowd, her brother Frank hanging onto her hand for dear life and her parents trying to catch up.

"Rose, hello!" she called out, dropping Frank's hand to give Rose a quick hug, "Blimey, you've no idea how happy I am to have found you. Mum keeps nagging me about my lipstick, saying it's far too dark for my age or something like that. She also says she doesn't like that it has no shine and I'm trying to tell her that it's supposed to be matte but, Merlin, she just doesn't get it."

Rose examined Alice's plum-colored lipstick and smiled, "I like it. It suits you."

"Thank you!" Alice said, "That's what I thought! Now, have you seen Scorpius sulking around anywhere?"

Rose shook her head, "Not yet. I assume he's trying to peel his mum off as well," she said, smiling.

Alice grinned, "That would not surprise me. You just know Astoria's trying to fuss with his hair right now."

Rose nodded, "Oh that's a definite."

"Merlin," Albus interrupted, sidling up to the conversation, "You two act as though you've not seen each other all summer when Alice was at the Burrow two days ago."

"Shove off, Albus. You're being an ass," Alice said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, I'm being an ass?" Albus countered, "I'm not telling you to shove off. I'm just contributing to this invigorating conversation."

Rose turned around to Lily and Frank, rolling her eyes. Lily and Frank both nodded solemnly, knowing full-well it wasn't start of term until Albus and Alice had gotten into a row.

The train doors opened just then, which Rose quickly took opportunity to point out, "Hey guys, how about you act like actual sixth years and board the train in a calm and mature manner."

Rose turned to hug her parents goodbye, promised she would write, and then boarded the train, Alice close behind her. They swung themselves into a compartment and slid the door shut, leaving the shade open so Scorpius could find them whenever he arrived.

"Merlin, Rose," Alice said, tightening her pin-curl filled ponytail, "I know Albus is your cousin and all but I cannot stand that git."

"Mhm," Rose hummed absently, her eyes fixed on the window.

"He'll be here soon, Rose, cool yourself," Alice said, smirking.

"What?" Rose asked, turning to face Alice.

"Oh, please. You talked about him the entire summer which is an incredible feat considering Scorpius is not as intriguing of a topic as you make him."

"I do not like Scorpius, Alice."

"Oh, I know that," Alice said, "You're in love with him."

"Shut the hell up," Rose demanded but Alice only shrugged.

The train hummed under Rose's feet and she knew that Scorpius would be in his prefect's meeting for another ten minutes but she still buzzed with excitement, as if he could walk in the door any minute. She knew Alice was right, honestly, but falling in love was not allowed to be important right now. From September to winter holiday, the only important thing was her work. Rose's brain felt like it had been lit on fire whenever she thought about how the essays would pile up and how the assignments would get more difficult as time passed.

The compartment door slid open and a boy clad in jeans and a black sweater ducked in, already grinning as his eyes slid straight onto Rose, "Meeting got out early."

Jesus Christ, Rose wanted to jump him right here.

Alice actually, platonically, did. She sprung from her seat and wrapped her arms around Scorpius, "Scor! Wonderful to see you again!" she pulled off of him, "Where were you hiding out all summer? We never heard from you except for your far too light letters."

"Sorry about that, Al. Postage wasn't too convenient where we were. Mum, Dad, and I went to this place called Ometepe to help build homes and whatnot," Scorpius explained. Neither Alice nor Rose were surprised, the Malfoys often spent the majority of their summer doing something charitable. Scorpius once said he thought it was the only thing keeping his father sane.

"You're forgiven, Mr. Charity," Alice said, sitting back down.

"Hi, Rose," Scorpius said, turning his entire body towards her.

"Hi," Rose replied with a smile and Scorpius couldn't help smiling too.


End file.
